I See the Light
"I See the Light" é o tema de amor do filme da Disney de 2010, Enrolados. Ela foi escrita pelo compositor Alan Menken e pelo letrista Glenn Slater. Um dueto, a canção foi gravada pela cantora e atriz norte-americana Mandy Moore e pelo ator americano Zachary Levi em seus papéis no cinema co-estrelando como Rapunzel e Flynn Rider. "I See the Light" é uma balada de amor, que combina elementos de folk, do teatro musical e da música pop. Suas letras descrevem os sentimos que Rapunzel e Flynn sentem um pelo outro, sabendo agora que eles têm encontrado um ao outro, eles podem finalmente "ver a luz". "I See the Light" foi indicado ao Oscar de Melhor Canção Original na premiação 83 da Academia em 2011, tornando-se a nomeação XIV do compositor Alan Menken na categoria, mas perdeu para Randy Newman com "We Belong Together" de Toy Story 3 da Disney/Pixar. A canção ganhou um Grammy de Melhor Canção Composta Para Mídia Visual, bem como Melhor Canção no Las Vegas Film Critics Society. Interpretações da canção podem ser ouvidas no Disney Dreams!, Mickey's Soundsational Parade e The Magic, the Memories and You e Celebrate the Magic. Letra Rapunzel: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you Flynn: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go Rapunzel e Flynn: And at last I see the light Flynn: And it's like the fog is lifted Rapunzel e Flynn: And at last I see the light Rapunzel: And it's like the sky is new Rapunzel e Flynn: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you... Background Logo após de concluir Soltando os Cachorros (2006) e Encantada (2007), oito vezes vencedor do Oscar, Alan Menken foi chamado para compor novas músicas para Enrolados, então intitulado Rapunzel. Menken perguntou ao letrista Glenn Slater se ele poderia colaborar com ele. Originalmente, Menken e Slater escreveram uma canção chamada "You Are My Forever", que era para ser cantada por Mamãe Gothel para Rapunzel de uma forma maternal, e depois por Flynn em uma versão romântica. A canção acabou por ser cancelada e substituída por duas novas canções, Gothel ganhou "Mother Knows Best" e um dueto entre os amantes Rapunzel e Flynn chamado "I See the Light". Versão brasileira A versão brasileira foi chamada de "Vejo Enfim a Luz Brilhar", cantada por Sylvia Salustti e Raphael Rossatto, que substituiu Luciano Huck, que decidiu por não cantar a música, pois é "um ator e não cantor". A canção se tornou bem conhecida no país, inclusive gerando um single, antes do lançamento da trilha-sonora. Rapunzel: Tantos dias olhando das janelas Tantos anos presa sem saber Tanto tempo nunca percebendo Como tentei não ver? Mas aqui, a luz das estrelas Bem aqui, vejo o meu lugar Sim, aqui consigo sentir Estou onde devo estar Vejo enfim a luz brilhar Já passou o nevoeiro Vejo enfim a luz brilhar Para o alto me conduz E ela pode transformar De uma vez o mundo inteiro Tudo é novo pois agora eu vejo É você a luz Flynn: Tantos dias, sonhado acordado Tantos anos, vivendo a vida em vão Tanto tempo nunca enxergando As coisas do jeito que são Ela aqui, à luz das estrelas Com ela aqui, vejo quem eu sou Ela que me faz sentir Que eu sei pra onde vou Rapunzel e Flynn: Vejo enfim a luz brilhar Flynn: Já passou o nevoeiro Rapunzel e Flynn: Vejo enfim a luz brilhar Rapunzel: Para o alto me conduz Rapunzel e Flynn: E ela pode transformar De uma vez o mundo inteiro Tudo é novo pois agora eu vejo É você a luz É você a luz... Versões cover * Jackie Evancho incluiu a canção em seu álbum de 2012 chamado Silver Screen. * No álbum da Disney em 2012-Koe no Oujisama Vol.2, que apresenta vários seiyus cobrindo músicas da Disney, esta canção foi coberta por Hikaru Midorikawa e Takahiro Sakurai * David Harris incluiu a canção (em dueto com Lucy Durack) em seu álbum de 2011 "At This Stage". Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Enrolados Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções da Disney Príncipes en:I See the Light es:I See The Light fi:Valon kirkkaan viimein nään fr:Je veux y croire pl:Kiedy jesteś tu zh:我看见光芒